


Snowed In

by ticklishivories



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Intimacy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishivories/pseuds/ticklishivories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blizzard hits Kirkwall. Fenris and Hawke find shelter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> my favorite scenarios are being cold and having to share warmth so here you go

  
  


 

All the vendors were packing up. It wasn’t even half past noon, and yet the sky was already overcast with snow. Fenris didn’t think it would be that bad, but when he saw Hawke’s concerned frown, he began to worry. People were running indoors. Stalls were folding up and wild dogs were ducking into shelter.

Hawke took Fenris’s hand and squeezed it. “We need to find shelter quickly. A storm is coming.”

Fenris nodded. “The bandits can wait. But, our camp is quite a distance from here.”

“We’ll need to stay in a tavern.”

They scanned the closing streets as powdery snow began to fall. It quickly piled, and Hawke started dragging them down the dirty alleyways. Shivers were already dragging cold fingers up their spines. Fenris’s teeth were chattering by the time they stopped in front of an inn.

A rush of wind and snow blew inside as they opened the door. It took effort to close it, but even then the draft could not be kept out. They stood in an empty tavern; unlit, damp, and cold. There was no one inside, no bellhop at the counter. Chairs lay atop tables and bits of glass littered the ground. The fireplace was filthy with weeks worth of untouched cinders and ash. When Hawke called out, nothing answered. They were entirely alone.

“Is this an inn or a vacant building?” Hawke chuckled as he cautiously stepped further inside. Fenris gazed at the dark crooked staircase, leading up to what he assumed were bedrooms.

“That  _is_ what the sign said outside,” he said as he hugged his arms around himself. He could see his breath. “Maybe it’s a trap.”

“You sound hopeful.”

“I’d rather whatever is haunting this place come out now instead of while we sleep.”

Hawke barked out a laugh as he trekked carefully up the staircase. The sound of the squeaky floorboards gave Fenris chills, but he followed him up regardless and kept his gaze flickering back over his shoulder.

They stood in a small room that had a bed, a window, and a fireplace. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust, and although the air was stale, it was overall pleasant. At least they weren’t in their tents, which was only a thin layer of cloth. Hawke used a simple spell to light the fireplace. The glow warmed the room, and Fenris felt more at ease. They could watch the storm from the window as it raged, as they stood inside the creaking inn, chilled but safe from the cruel winds.

“Looks like we’ll be settling here.” Hawke crossed his arms over his chest. “How about we raid the other rooms and see if we can find anything useful?”

They sufficiently looted every room in the inn, and found everything from a loaf of moldy bread to a chest stocked with brandy. In the cellar, the freezing cellar with metal pipes chipped with ice, they found what had disturbed Fenris since setting foot in the building. A hoard of demons lived like rats in the basement. They sent each one back to the Fade, and by the time it was over Fenris had blood pumping back to his digits and a blush in his cheeks. Inside a chest by the furnace, like a reward from the Maker, was a stash of fresh food. They gaped.

“You don’t…you don’t think anyone is still living here, do you?” Fenris looked over at Hawke. Fresh vegetables, fruit, and dried meat brimmed the box. He realized how hungry he was and clutched his stomach.

“No, we searched the whole building. Maybe there were people before the storm, and they got snowed in somewhere else?”

They seemed to agree with each other on this, and dived into the food. What they couldn’t eat they took back to the room. Together they dusted the sheets and swept the floors. By the time the room was decent enough to live in, the sun had set, and the storm brewing outside was at its violent peak. Fenris was exhausted.

“You act like you’ve never cleaned a day in your life,” Hawke laughed as he laid on the bed. Tipsy on brandy, his lashes blinked slowly as he stared at the ceiling. He had only removed his armor; it was too cold to do anything else.

“I was a prized warrior my entire known life, and then I was a man on the run with no property to clean.” He snickered at the fireplace, stripped of his armor and enjoying the warm flicker of the flames. He felt so content. “…If only I had a book.”

“Yes, it is that sort of evening isn’t it?” Hawke glanced towards the window as the glass shuddered. He popped another grape into his mouth then settled under the blankets. He sighed, happy against the pillows, and stared unashamedly at Fenris’ backside. “…Come to bed, Fenris.”

He didn’t turn around quite yet. “I’m having trouble moving away from the fire.” The flames were hypnotizing him. His lashes fluttered. Hawke’s voice gently pulled him back.

“Let’s sleep. I’ll keep you warm.”

Slowly, Fenris turned and met Hawke’s soft eyes. He smiled, then climbed into bed.

Fenris sank into his arms easily. They adjusted until their bodies fit together comfortably, touching every bit of skin they could, until they were as close and warm as possible.

The wide expanse of Hawke’s chest was a furnace pressed to his back, his thick arms branches of warm protection. Their legs tangled together. Fenris brushed his cold feet against Hawke’s ankles and laughed when the other hissed.

“Demon,” Hawke murmured, and leaned in to press his lips below Fenris’s ear.

He let out a soft sound and placed his hand atop Hawke’s on his chest. “Will you be letting me sleep tonight?”

“Perhaps.” His hand traveled down Fenris’s shirt, slowly ruffling the fabric. Hot breath kissed the base of his neck. “Perhaps not.”

The wind moaned viciously and the floorboards trembled. A gush of icy air rushed in through the fireplace. Fenris flinched, only slightly, but Hawke pulled him closer and rubbed his hand over his arms.

“Cold?”

“…A little.”

A large hand began to slide down his side, gently feeling his slender muscles. Hawke’s fingers pressed firmly into his body as he rubbed him, up and down, and heat slowly bloomed back into his skin. His cold feet were tucked in between Hawke’s calves. Fenris was completely encased in warmth. 

Breath returned to the back of his neck, followed by soft lips and the careful scrape of a beard. Hawke’s hand drew back to his chest and caressed in leisurely circles. Fenris sighed. Excitement colored his cheeks.

“Indulge me, will you?”

Hawke smiled against his skin. “I cannot love you fully tonight. We have no oils.”

His breath was tight in his chest. “We’ll manage.”

The first few buttons of his shirt easily came undone, but that was all that was removed. Hawke’s fingers were a little cold as they slid along his chest. He couldn’t do much with the other pressed to his back, so Fenris arched closer, and slid his ass against Hawke’s crotch. Hawke grunted, skimming his finger over Fenris’s nipple before bracing his hand on his hip, then rolled his hips forward.

Their bodies began to rock against each other. Hidden under the blankets, alone in the storm in a strange room, their closeness felt removed and intimate, like the only moment that existed was between them and their sliding skin. Fenris ground his backside into Hawke and Hawke ground back, humming into his ear as his arm held Fenris’s chest close to his back. His other hand rested on his hip, steadying the elf as he pushed his clothed desire against Fenris. 

Fenris dug his teeth into his lip. Hawke was rolling his hips steadily into him, and he enjoyed the motion of it, he liked feeling how hard the mage already was for him, but it wasn’t enough. Carefully, he took the hand resting on his hip, closed his eyes, and guided it down to touch him properly.

Hawke squeezed him through his trousers and he arched. Fenris could feel the perspiration gathering on the back of his neck where Hawke was pressing his forehead.

“Is this…enough?” Hawke struggled to say. His hips never stopped their rolling upward thrust; his arm braced against Fenris’s chest as he quickened his pace, jolting them both as the bed creaked. They groaned together.

“Yes, yes.” He swallowed as Hawke’s hand dipped into his trousers, gripped him in his fist. “A-And you?”

_“Yes.”_

Fenris licked his lips; his mouth ached for Hawke, he couldn’t keep quiet long enough to tell him, not as long as the hand pumping his erection kept moving. He grabbed the pillow and buried himself in it just to stop hearing himself moan for a moment, and Hawke pushed his body over his, powerfully grinding his hips against Fenris’s ass as he dragged his thumb over and around the other’s leaking tip. Fenris shook, gasping Hawke’s name into the pillow. He slowed his pace so Fenris could speak.

“I’m going to…”

Hawke kissed the back of his neck. “Me too.”

They laid slowly back on their sides. Fenris turned around just enough to kiss his lips. It was messy, but it felt good to feel Hawke moaning against his mouth. He cupped his cheek and crooned when Hawke resumed jerking him. His hand was fast, he could hear the rapid beating of their skin underneath the sheets. Hawke rolled his hips up, sighed Fenris’s name and came buried in his back.

Miraculously, his hand never stopped. He pumped faster and soon Fenris was trembling and curling into himself until he spilled over Hawke’s palm. 

They stopped moving, gradually, and soon they became aware of things in increments. Their bodies were hot and sticking through their clothes. The storm was still raging and as loud as ever, but they were warm. Fenris breathed steadily against the pillow. Hawke exhaled against his neck, then idly began to kiss it. A smile grew on Fenris’s lips.

“Can we sleep like this?”

Hawke kissed him once more. “Of course.”

He pulled his hand out of Fenris’s pants and rested it on his hip. They fell asleep just like that. The cold did not disturb them.

 

* * *

 

 

When they woke, the storm had passed. It was with an almost solemn silence that they gathered their things and left. Fenris looked around the tidied room. It surprised him how attached he felt.

“It was almost like it was…our place, hm?” Fenris said as they left the inn.

“Yes. A fixer-upper, but only ours for just a night.” Hawke smiled at him. He reached for Fenris’s hand. “Ready to go?”

He fastened his cloak tighter around his neck with one last glance towards the door. “Let’s.”

Two weeks later, Hawke received a request to return to that specific inn. They found that the entire building had collapsed and released a swarm of benevolent spirits. People wanted to rid the remains without disturbing the spirits and called for the Champion.

Fenris stared at the piles of rubble with his arms crossed over his chest. “You don’t think we were influenced while we were here, do you?”

Hawke shrugged beside him. “Maybe that explains why you wouldn’t stop smiling the entire night.”

Fenris scowled and Hawke winked before leaving to discuss the damage with a nearby Guardsman. Yet he couldn’t stop the gentle lift of his lips.

 

 

 


End file.
